


Home

by Janice_Lester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janice_Lester/pseuds/Janice_Lester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean buy a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for round five of the Five Acts Meme back in October, for [](http://icelily01.livejournal.com/profile)[**icelily01**](http://icelily01.livejournal.com/) who [wanted "domesticity".](http://icelily01.livejournal.com/100170.html) Contains implications of consensual adult sibling incest. **Continuity/Spoilers:** vague setting is vague. There's one very minor season 6 spoiler.

 

Sam is all about the research. Reports. Inspections. Price comparisons. Zoning. Town plans.

Dean’s attitude is, they’ve lived happily enough in all kinds of shit-holes across this great nation over the years, so if the price is right on a house they like, why not drop the change and worry about the details later. It’s not like they can’t tackle a broken screen door or a minor termite infestation in their new home—they’re the fucking _Winchesters_ , man.

So, finding a house they can agree on takes approximately forty-five times as long as it would have if Sam would have just quit _whining_ and scrutinising blueprints like he’s the one who worked construction for a year. But here it is. Big. Tall. Empty. And scoring a nice friendly zero on the ol’ EMF-meter. And it’s theirs. Well, technically it belongs to a Shawn Drover and a Dave Mustaine, who just happen to look eerily _like_ Sam and Dean Winchester. But you know how that goes.

“Huh,” Sam says, enormous hand twitching on the white picket gate like he’s not entirely convinced he wants to open it, “guess we’re ordinary Joes now.”

Dean contemplates some kind of play on _working stiffs_ and _working to salt-and-burn stiffs_ , but then his dirty mind gets involved and he decides they should probably get inside before he gives their new neighbours a delightful show of not-so-brotherly ass-grabbing. “First one in gets custody of the remote control.”

 _Then_ Sammy-boy remembers how to operate a gate. And how to run like a crazed gazelle on those stupidly long legs. Dean probably admires the view a little too much.

There is beer. In their fridge. They have a _fridge_. And all that other kitchen-y crap. With no chubby unwashed motel manager coming to bang on the door and demand to know what they’re up to if they actually use it. Their stuff. In their kitchen. Sam and Dean. Just like regular people. He smirks as he collects the beers, takes them out to Sam in the lounge where he’s found them some stupid documentary about mongooses or something. Oh, well. Don’t mongooses kill snakes? Perhaps they’ll get to see some awesome snake-killing action. In the meantime, he’s gonna put his legs on Sammy’s lap, snuggle in close and drink. On their couch in their lounge in their god-damn _house_.

Awesome.

“Dean,” Sam scolds, “boots off.”

Dean offers a one-fingered salute in lieu of actual cooperation and settles in to enjoy his semi-retirement.

***END***


End file.
